


Home Is Here, Where You Are

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 10:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHARPSHOOTER!!!





	Home Is Here, Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

“Keith, where are you taking me?” Lance asks for the seventh time in the spam of two minutes as Keith guides him carefully through the metallic hallways of the Castle, his eyes shut behind the blindfold.

“I told you, it’s a surprise,” Keith answers with an impatient huff though underneath his frustration lay the soft tenor of anticipation.

Lance bites his lips to stop the oncoming questions from spilling over. He had lost all sense of direction by now, Keith probably walking around in circles just to make sure Lance wouldn’t make out his surroundings. 

They halt, the swoosh sound of a metallic door sliding open breezing before him. Then Keith’s hands gently tug him forward, slowly and steadily and there’s a gentle squeeze on his fingers that make his chest flutter. With another quiet swoosh, the door closes behind him and suddenly Lance is assaulted by sounds that tug heavily at his heartstrings.

The distant cry of a seagull mingles with the crash of waves like thunderous reminiscences of Lance’s childhood. The smell of brine and the heat of the sun engulf him in its arms while a pair of hands caress his cheek before untying his blindfold. 

He blinks the darkness away, blinded by the light that warms his face. As his vision slowly focuses, the first thing he sees is Keith’s expectant face gazing at him, his blue-grey eyes wide and fervent. 

Then Lance notices the backdrop behind him; the white sand beach where pristine teal waters froth at the shore. Palm trees cast oblong shadows across the sand, the blue sky occasionally painted by a cottony cloud that dissipates with the rays of sunlight. 

“I know it’s not real,” Keith starts a little reticent, hands dropping to his side as he stares at his own feet kicking the holographic sand. “But this is as close as I could get to take you home to Cuba.”

Lance looks around, mouth agape. He takes in the small details that compose the sight before him; there was a wooden boardwalk that led to the water, a cluster of rocks near a small cove where the seagulls rested, diving into the small stagnant pools there, the smell of salt beginning to cling to Lance’s skin.

“Are you sure this is not real?” Lance asks when a swift breeze ruffles his hair and grazes his cheeks. He chuckles lightly closing his eyes and tilting his head up to the artificial sun. It gleams down at him in beams of warmth that heat his face. “It sure feels real to me.”

When no reply comes, Lance looks down at Keith who stares back at him with a tender expression soothing his eyes, his head cocked just a little bit to the side as a lopsided grin dimples his cheek. There’s a soft blush on his cheeks, marking his pale skin with just the right amount of pink that brings out the veiled purple of his eyes. The simulated breeze plays with a stubborn lock of hair that keeps falling to his eyes and Lance lifts a hand to brush it aside, gently tucking it behind his ear. Keith’s blush turns bright red.

“Was this a good idea?” Keith asks, his voice wavering as Lance’s hand cup his cheek, the pad of his thumb stroking the skin there. “Or did I fail completely?”

“Fail? At what?” Lance raises an eyebrow at him.

“At giving you something worthwhile for your birthday,” Keith replies, expression fearful and a frown darkening his eyes in distress. His shoulders drop and tension builds up and Keith seizes Lance’s wrist and pulls his hand away from his face, taking a step back as he looks away. Lance’s heart stops, fear coursing through him and a cloud covers the sun. “This was wrong, wasn’t it? You miss home and what do I decide to give you? A freaking hologram!”

“Keith,” Lance grabs Keith’s hand, interlocking their fingers and giving them a squeeze, searching those indigo eyes that always make him want to lose himself in them. He takes a step forward, closing the distance between them and using his other hand to lift Keith’s face, eyes reluctant in locking with his. “You didn’t fail and this isn’t wrong.”

He brings Keith’s hand up to his lips to kiss his knuckles, watching how that same blush as before heats and illuminates Keith’s face, the sun peeking from behind the cloud. 

“Home is here now,” Lance continues opening Keith’s hand and placing it on his chest where his heart is beating like a frantic drum, hammering behind his ribcage. 

“And this,” he looks around the perfectly artificial beach and sighs contentedly “_this_ is the perfect place to spend my birthday with the man of my dreams.”

Keith makes a fluster noise, leaning forward and hiding his face in the crook of Lance’s neck. He chuckles, his other hand coming up to card his fingers through Keith’s dark hair. He feels the cold tip of Keith’s nose nuzzling the skin where his pulse spikes exponentially. 

“Happy birthday,” Keith whispers, his lips trailing kisses from his throat, up his jawline and then reaching the corner of Lance’s lips, tugged up into a smile. He feels his entire body quiver with each trace. “Goofball!”

“Hey!” Lance scolds playfully while Keith sniggers before silencing him with a kiss. Soft, slow and sweet at first then, as Lance wraps his arms around Keith’s neck to deepen the kiss, it turns fervent, desperate and voracious. 

“For how long do we have this room for us?” Lance whispers at Keith’s ear after pulling away to breathe.

“Indeterminably,” comes the breathy reply and it makes Lance’s stomach lurch at the heat behind the way Keith the words. 

“Good,” Lance pulls him to another kiss, returning the fire and adding just enough of his own need. Keith makes a noise, a rough sigh and it sends delicious chills down Lance’s spine. “Let’s celebrate my birthday then.”


End file.
